In an ideal environment, an electrical signal applied to a driven end of a signal line would instantaneously propagate to a receiving end of the signal line, and graphs of the electrical signal obtained from the driven and receiving ends of the signal line would be the same. In the real world, however, this does not occur. In addition to the inherent delay that is imparted to an electrical signal as a result of the impedance of the signal line over which it propagates, the propagation of an electrical signal is influenced by a host of physical and environmental factors, such as manufacturing variance, line coupling (e.g., capacitive and inductive coupling to adjacent signal lines), radio frequency (RF) and microwave interference, and temperature. These factors may variously result in signal delay, signal skew or signal noise.